


阿斯加德小王子为何屡屡变胖

by ceilin



Category: Thorki - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 锤基 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 22:13:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17610008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceilin/pseuds/ceilin
Summary: 只想抱抱小奶基。





	阿斯加德小王子为何屡屡变胖

1、纵容

 

谁都想不通雷神Thor为什么能怀有对他弟弟Loki的无底线纵容。从范围的广度上来说，他纵容他的诚挚和欺瞒，他纵容他的忠诚和背叛，他纵容他的厌恶和喜欢。从时间的长度上来说，他纵容他，从阿斯加德拥抱她的春天开始，到阿斯加德送走她的冬天结束；他纵容他，从他第一次见到他的弟弟开始，到最后一次见到他弟弟结束。

但是雷霆之神对弟弟的无底线纵容偶尔也显得恶意十足，比如说在在弟弟还圆滚滚，胖乎乎的时候，他就站在小小的Loki面前，纵容他摇摇晃晃地一步一步向他走来。走得颤颤巍巍，小心翼翼，直到最后一步没踩好干脆摔到了他身上。

这时候，他弟弟无外乎要他抱抱。

可是我们大王子小时候也有好坏好坏的心肠，他会纵容那充满渴望的、圆溜溜的绿眼睛里慢慢蓄上水雾，凝成圆滚滚的泪珠，慢慢、慢慢地落下来。

然后，阿斯加德小王子小小声呜咽起来，他才抱抱他，额外附赠一个亲吻。

然后，小小的，圆滚滚的Loki才挤出一个可怜巴巴的笑，眼里还水汪汪的，亮晶晶的。

如是往复，欺负多了，也就渐渐难哄了。小小的Loki不会再可怜巴巴地讨要一个亲吻了，他跟妈妈学了魔法，在某一个午后，变成了哥哥最喜欢的漂亮小蛇，在他反应不过来的时候，突然变回来，用一个涂满了委屈的刀尖尖，给他一点点微不可记的疼痛提示。

哥哥你得给我一个亲吻，否则我绝不原谅你。


End file.
